Awkward Silence
by GoldenSnitch07
Summary: the title tells all. some crazy stuff my friends and i did and talked about doing. changed a little to fit the characters and storyline of KH better. really funny. caution: some yaoi pairings. rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Invitation

**well here's my first KH story. read the summary to see what it's like. read and review. yeah! **

**

* * *

**

**Invitation**

Kairi!?&$

Roxas: I didn't know you could speak French. You have to teach me.

Kairi: Okay, but you'll have to come to my party before I'll teach you.

(Sora's been standing quietly behind them)

Sora: There's a party! Can I come?! Wait….I have to check m schedule. I don't want to interrupt my valuable sleeping time.

(as the three make it past the bathroom, Riku comes running out yelling)

Riku: Hey guys! Guess what?

(the three keep walking as Riku races to catch up with them)

Riku: Okay, I'll just tell you. I found a tiger in the bathroom! Man I sure could've used that this morning!

(AWKWARD SILENCE)

Sora: Kairi, did you invite Riku?

Kairi: Of course not!

Roxas: Everyone loves Riku! I simply won't show up if he's not there.

Kairi: Okay, okay. He can come. You better go tell him right now.

Roxas: Come on Sora. I'll race you.

Kairi: See you guys in science!

(the guys run to catch up with Riku)

* * *

**what do you think? read and review.**


	2. Let's Go to the Nurse

chapter 2. yeah! party!

* * *

(Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi is sitting in Mr. Maslar's science class)

Sora: Psst….Roxas wake up! Roxas. Hey Roxas.

(Sora throws his Keyblade at Roxas' head but accidentally hits Kairi)

Roxas: (obnoxious snoring noise) Sorry. You know how smart I am. I can take notes in my sleep.

Sora: I had non idea they figured out a way to convert drool to ink. Anyway, did you give Riku the note?

Roxas: You heard what he said earlier. He likes Hayner.

Sora: Not that note! Kairi's party….remember? (whispers) Idiot!

Roxas: Well if I'm an idiot, who's failing science?!

Sora: If you interrupt my class once more, Mr. Hikaru won't be the only one failing science, Mr. Kobayashi. You must get organized.

Roxas: Sorry Mr. Maslar….I will.

Mr. Maslar: Focus people. Everything takes focus. Focus, focus, focus. Now, where was I?

(Mr. Maslar turns around. Kairi attempts to throw the Keyblade back at Sora but instead hits Riku who falls off his chair)

Mr. Maslar: Mr. Tanaka, please explain why you are on the floor?

Riku: Well….It was Kairi's fault.

Mr. Maslar: That you fell out of your own chair. I see….It had better not happen again.

Riku: It won't.

Mr. Maslar: Especially in detention, correct?

Riku: Yeah.

Mr. Maslar: Let's see…. a classroom disruption constitutes a two hour detention I think. You will report to my room promptly at 3:32 after your last class tomorrow.

Riku: But Sora and I were planning to….I mean, okay.

(Riku stops in mid sentence after Sora elbows him)

Mr. Maslar: Anymore questions?

Riku: Actually….is it possible to break your butt?

Sora: (whispers to Roxas) His butt broke the chair soooo….

Mr. Maslar: Mr. Hikaru and Mr. Kobayashi, since you need something to do, would you be so kind as to assist Mr. Tanaka to the nurse?

(Roxas stands up and salutes Mr. Maslar)

Roxas: Sir, yes, sir!

Mr. Maslar: All work will be made up tomorrow in detention with Mr. Tanaka.

(Sora and Roxas drag Riku out the door and down the hall to the nurse)

Sora: Riku gave you his drugs, didn't he, Roxas?

Roxas: I'm not telling.

Riku: Sora! Don't touch me there!

Sora: That was Roxas!

Riku: You and Axel are fighting, aren't you?

(Roxas tries to change the subject)

Roxas: Man, you really need to lose some weight, Riku.

Riku: Yeah and you need a girlfriend but we both know neither will ever happen.

Sora: Guuuuuys. Quit it, I might cry.

Riku: You have a lot of moodswings.

Sora: Shut up!

(at this point they make it to the nurse and end the conversation)

* * *

read and review. more to come soon.


	3. Fun? After School?

I don't own the lyrics to "Everytime We Touch". blah. blah. blah. oh yeah I almost forgot. skipping school is bad and you shouldn't do it just because Sora and Riku do in this story.

* * *

(it's after school and Sora is over at Riku's house because they skipped school) 

Sora: Sooo….Riku. Want to sing to each other again?

Riku: I don't know. We did that last week. I guess we can sing again. If you really want to.

(Riku turns on the CD player and blasts "Everytime We Touch" as the two sing to each other)

Sora: That was really fun.

Riku: You should join chorus.

Sora: You know what they call kids in chorus. Choir queers.

Riku: Sora, don't you remember that talk we had about denial? But if you really don't want to join, I'll quit bugging you.

Sora: Thanks.

Riku: Hey Sora, want to join chorus?

Sora: Riiiiiiiiku!

Riku: I'm done now. (to himself) For a little while. I'm going to check my e-mail.

Sora: Whatever.

Riku: Are you having mood swings again?

Sora: Maybe!

Riku: I got a message from What's it say?

Riku: "I have to give you something. Be at your locker." I wonder who it is?

(Sora rolls his eyes)

Sora: Can't you think of anyone who'd use axelwantsme as their e-mail?

Riku: No….

Sora: Whatever.

Riku: Mood swings, mood swings!

Sora: I'll show you mood swings.

(Sora jumps over the bed and begins to attack Riku as the door swings open and Kairi steps in)

Kairi: Oh my….I didn't mean to interrupt anything.

Sora: I….I was….

Kairi: I don't want to know!

Riku: Did you, um, need anything?

Kairi: I just brought science notes for you two. Your mom said you'd be up here. So….well, here's the notes.

Both: Thanks.

Kairi: I have to go….now.

(Kairi walks quickly away but at the door she shoots a disturbed glance at the two)

* * *

R&R. please. there may be cookies for you if you do. or there may not. but don't you want to find out anyway? 


	4. Riku's Meeting with Axelwantsme

wow another chapter. you don't know how happy I am at this exact moment.

* * *

(Riku's been standing at his locker for awhile) 

Riku: Wow this guy is pretty slow.

Axelwantsme: I am here.

(he is dressed in a ninja costume and has a horrible Japanese accent and is carrying an armful of books labeled Roxas Kobayashi)

Riku: What took you so long?

Axelwantsme: I had a matter to settle with….well nevermind that.

Axelwantsme: Take this note.

Riku: But my name's Riku not "Axel". And why are there hearts around the name?

(Axelwantsme quickly grabs back the note and pulls another from his pockey)

Axelwantsme: Wrong note. Here is your note.

Riku: But this is a shuriken.

Axelwantsme: It holds the knowledge.

(bell rings)

Axelwantsme: I must leave you now.

(Axelwantsme jumps away as Riku shouts out desperately)

Riku: Who are you Axelwantsme?

* * *

yeah. this was kinda of short but i don't really care. 


	5. Jedi's R Us

new chapter. crazy. doesn't make much sense. but please read and review it anyway.

* * *

(Sora and Riku are watching Star Wars at Riku's house and Sora is holding a box of Kleenex)

Riku: Are you crying?

Sora: No! Of course not!

Riku: Sora, I understand you have mood swings, but isn't this a tad extreme?

Sora: Oh, shut up!

Riku: Fine, but I'm here if you need to talk.

(Sora slides a little closer to Riku as the movie comes to the "Luke, I am our father" part and at the same time, Sora attempts to put his arm around Riku but pulls back as Riku begins to talk)

Riku: I want a light thingy.

Sora: Oh, umm, really? I think it's called a light saber.

Riku: Let's go get one.

Sora: Where?

Riku: Hmmmm….maybe Claire's.

Sora: I don't think they'll have them there.

Riku: Oh….

Sora: Let's go to the Travers Town Mall. One of those stores is bound to have a light saber. ….and yes we can stop at Claire's.

Riku: That's all I'm asking.

(at the mall)

Sora: Where do you want to go first?

(silence)

Sora: Riku?

(more silence)

Sora: I should've known. Stupid Claire's!

(Sora walks over to Claire's where Riku is already purchasing something)

Riku: They do have them Sora!

(Riku holds up a pink light saber)

Sora: Cool….Where do you want to go now?

Riku: Hmmmm…. I don't know. Where ever.

Sora: Let's just walk around.

(after awhile)

Sora: What do you think of this Axelwantsme guy? What was that meeting all about?

Riku: He gave me a shuriken.

Sora: What did it say?

Riku: Never read it. It's still in my pocket.

(Riku goes to take the note from his pocket but then notices Axelwantsme walking towards them carrying a bag from….Claire's? WTH heck )

Riku: There he is now.

Sora: Why's he wearing a ninja costume?

Riku: Let's go ask him. Hey random ninja guy!

(Axelwantsme pulls a pink light saber from his Claire's bag)

Axelwantsme: I shall fight you!

Riku: Wait. What?

(A/N: isn't that what we're all asking right about now?)

(Riku pulls out his light saber and the two fight standing on top of a platform in the center of the mall)

Riku: Take that and that and a little of that too. Yeah. Who's your daddy?

Axelwantsme: Luke….

Riku: You mean Riku.

Axelwantsme: I am….Rox….

(he begins pulling off his mask but Riku takes on last slash of is light saber knocking Axelwantsme off the seven inch platform as his mask falls off)

Riku: Nooooooo!

Axelwantsme: Oww! That hurt you loser.

Sora: Oh my gosh Roxas are you okay?

(Roxas starts freaking out)

Roxas: Oh my gosh am I okay?

Riku: Why'd you trick me like that?

Roxas: Didn't you read the note?

Riku: No.

Roxas: Oh….I thought….

(you could just hear the words "you were ignoring me")


End file.
